User blog:Danial6492000/Beat Yo Face: The Crystal Mascara UNTUCKED! - Episode 7: The Shrew
This is Untucked, backstage of the competition to become the Wiki's next sass supreme. This is everything you didn't get to see on the runway. Girl, if you're not watching Untucked, you're getting half the story! ---- safe queens leave the stage and make their way to the Untucked lounge Gingica: (confessional) ''Judging by the critiques we got, my team is definitely on the top. I just hope I finally get another win this week. '''OzQueen': (confessional) I’m really p*ssed off right now... This b*tch Hannah might’ve just dragged our entire team into the bottom. I’m gonna give her a piece of my mind. safe queens reach the Untucked lounge and take a seat ---- A Bucket Full of Red Paint queens enter the Untucked lounge after being critiqued OzQueen: Hannah pans to Hannah OzQueen: Stop being a slow @ss b*tch OzQueen: Write your own sh*t OzQueen: We'd been waiting for you for 7 hours to do sun rucucucu OzQueen: And you haven't done sh*t OzQueen: You ain't sh*t OzQueen: You will never be sh*t OzQueen: So f*ck you OzQueen: Hannah scraping sound other queens sip their cocktails as Hannah remains silent runs to the back of the room Sin D.: Where is she going? [ OzQueen returns with a bucket full of red paint and drops it on Hannah] queens are shocked OzQueen: Take that you fat slow @ss b*tch remains silent OzQueen: stands up OzQueen: Get the f*ck outta here before I cut your wigs b*tch OzQueen: Get to f*cking work sl*t leaves the lounge and goes to the bathroom to clean herself Gingica: the girls are fighting ---- Mean Girls OzQueen: OzQueen: Byf top 4 Gingica: natasha ozqueen sin d and gingica Sin D.: Maricarmen, Hannah, they dissin u girls OzQueen: Well OzQueen: They are going home OzQueen: According to the script rucucucu Sin D.: one of them is your teammate but i mean OzQueen: I'm sure I'm not going to go home tonight Sin D.: Are you... Sin D.: should've been in the bottom last week but i mean... sound ---- She’s (Un)Forgettable Natasha: i guess my look will be a reason i'll be lipsyncing tonight because the judges clearly werent impressed by it Natasha: they usually respond with sumn like "OMGGGGG" Natasha: but this time it was just "wigg" Sin D.: we can see ������ Natasha: i can't tell you can see bc your looks are disgosteng sound Sin D.: b*tch they said nothin abt my episode 1 look and look where that got me f*g Sin D.: Get on my level heaux Natasha: where Natasha: where did it get you Natasha: on the bucketlist of the most forgettable queens? Sin D.: the highest track record sweaty ❤️❤️ OzQueen: She dissin' Sin D.: “most forgettable queens”... self read sis scraping sound Natasha: you read it before me suh? Natasha: self drag D. Kate is confused Sin D.: MAKE Sin D.: IT Sin D.: MAKE Sin D.: SENSE Natasha: you should do it first tho Sin D.: Sin D.: Maricarmen, you the only b*tch in this house i trusted pans to Maricarmen is silent gives the queens the 5-minute warning Natasha and OzQueen practice the lip-sync song as they predict to be in the bottom ---- Back on the runway… Voiceover “'Hannah', OzQueen… I’m sorry my dears but you are up for elimination.” [Hannah and OzQueen lipsync for their lives] After the lipsync… Hosts: OzQueen… '' '' ---- ''Hosts: Hannah, you are an amazingly talented queen, and we know that one day your time will come. We can’t wait to see you keep on growing and improving. Now…'' ''Hannah: It's been an amazing experience and I want to thank you guys for everything. You've really helped me show my true colors to the world, and I promise I’ll make you proud. Thank you.'' ---- heads to the Werk Room and packs her bags Hannah:'' (confessional) Even though I wish I could’ve made it further, I still got to show the world what I’ve got to offer, and for that I’m forever thankful for this experience. 'Gingica': “Hello Hannah, it's the winner of the season Gingica here! I'm so sorry to see you go, I really wanted to get to know you more and I don't think anyone in the Werk Room has ever met anyone nicer than you! Keep in touch sis.”'' ''Maricarmen Maestra: “Hey boo! It's so sad seeing you leave, you were one of the few queens I actually liked here (no shade). Love, Maricarmen.”'' drives off in a van Hannah: The party isn’t over ‘til I say it is! Bye everyone! ---- 5 QUEENS REMAIN Category:Blog posts